


runaway train

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gives Daryl an a+ blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runaway train

They’re in a meeting of sorts, the entire group crammed into Rick’s living room, bodies pressed together with the lack of space and with summer creeping up on them and no central air the place is stifling, muggy and hot. It makes Beth squirm in her seat, the leather couch sticking to her flesh, cut off shorts and a white tank top exposing so much skin that if Rosita herself wasn’t prone to wearing skimpy outfits it would make Beth uncomfortable to be showing so much, but propriety was one of the first things to go when she left the farm. She can feel the sweat pooling in the back of her neck, little wisps of hair sticking to her face, bra strap beyond annoying as it only makes her hotter around her chest.

 

Daryl turns to look at her, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a firm line, Beth sighs, of course he’d be sitting still. Leather vest and jeans and the man is just sitting there like the weather isn’t pushing 90 degrees already, she rolls her eyes at him and Daryl snorts. She brings her foot up on the cushion and bends her leg at the knee, red converse sneakers contrasting deeply with her pale skin. He lets out a little puff of air and when Beth turns to look at him, he’s staring at her thighs, eyes roaming over her legs and her shoes. She gives him a tiny smirk because she knows what he’s thinking about, Daryl liked fucking her in her sneakers, most times he told her to keep them on and once when she’d asked why he liked them so much he’d only shrugged and said, “makes it dirtier.”

 

She leans forward in her seat, spreads her legs a little and places both hands on her shoe, she knows her tank’s ridden up her lower back because Daryl shifts his leg. Rick’s going on and on about how they can make Alexandria a safer place but honestly all Beth can think about is making Daryl just as hot as she is.

 

She sits back and leans into him, placing her arm on his thigh, her elbow digs near his groin as she feigns getting comfortable and Daryl lets out a muffled grunt.

 

“Daryl?” Rick asks, “something to say?”

 

Daryl shakes his head, and Beth hides a grin behind her hand as the rest of the group looks at the two, Daryl’s blushing and when Beth gives his knee a squeeze Daryl turns his head and presses close to her.

 

“Keep that up, Greene," he murmurs in her ear, a threatening tone to his voice that makes Beth wish she was sitting on a firmer surface to get some kind of friction going.

 

Finally, Rick stops talking and slowly everyone starts trickling out of the house one by one or in pairs, Daryl doesn’t say anything to her as he begins walking to their little house by the wall. He’s breathing a little bit heavy and prowling like a big jungle cat, Beth hurries to catch up to him and lets out a surprised sound when he pushes her inside their house, wraps a thick arm around her neck and gives her ass a firm slap.

 

“You were doing that shit on purpose?” he asks, using his free hand to unbutton her shorts.

 

“Whatever gave you that idea Mr. Dixon?”

 

“You got a mouth on you girl,” he tells her, voice low and rough.

 

“Only with you,” she replies, pushing her ass back on his hard on.

 

“Get on your knees,” he says, stepping away from her. Beth grins at his command, usually he’s very quiet, going along with whatever she wants to try next but sometimes he gets like this; bossy and demanding, it makes her giddy with excitement because she knows exactly what he’s going to do to her.

 

Daryl unbuttons his jeans and slowly slides the zipper down, “Pull your shirt down, let me see those tits,” he says and Beth does as she’s told, doesn’t take her shirt off, just pulls on it till the neckline is below her breasts and then pulls down the cups of her bra.

 

Her nipples are hard points by the time she looks up at Daryl and when he bends down a little to pinch at her nipples, Beth lets out a soft moan.

 

Daryl palms his cock with one hand, stroking himself as he stands above her, make a grunting sound when Beth sticks two fingers in her mouth and caresses them across her breasts, she makes a beeline for her underwear but Daryl quickly puts a stop to that.

 

“No touching,” he chastises her, “but take those off,” he says, motioning toward her thin cotton panties, not the most exciting but she’s already wet and he can probably tell.

 

Beth stands and slides her underwear off, “Give it here,” Daryl says, she hands over the scrap of cloth and blushes to the roots of her hair when he brings the crotch up to his face and sniffs in deeply, he gives her a tiny grin and Beth drops to her knees once more.

 

There’s no preamble, no questions, Daryl just rubs the head of his cock on her lips, “Open,” he says and Beth opens wide, he shoves himself all the way in one smooth motion and does it so quickly that Beth doesn’t have time to gag before he’s pulling back out. Only the quickening of her breath signals to him that she’s ready, he’s thick and hard and even though they’ve only done this a few times Beth knows she wants it. Wants his animal, the most primal part of him that will hardly let her come up for air, something about being at his mercy turns her on beyond words.

 

“Spit on it,” he orders as he gives himself a tug, she spits on his cock and knows from little experience that before it’s over she’ll have him coated in saliva. Daryl gently places his hand on the back of her head and thrusts inside, halfway in, letting her get used to the girth. He pulls out and she licks the head, kissing him there until he pushes himself past her pursed lips.

 

His thrusts slowly begin getting  longer and deeper, letting the head hit the back of her throat, she chokes but Daryl doesn’t let go, “There you go,” he groans as she hollows her cheeks in. The sounds growing cruder by the second, spit coating his cock and Beth letting out little moans every time he pushes all the way inside.

 

“Stick your tongue out,” Daryl murmurs when her chin hits his balls, “ _goddamn_ ,” he groans when she starts bobbing her head up and down on her own.

 

She tries to get her hand in on the action, wants to stroke him but Daryl doesn’t let her, instead he fits his hand in the nape of her neck and starts fucking her face in earnest. She’s gagging and the sounds she’s making would have her feeling embarrassed except Daryl’s moaning and cursing and at one point he even pinches her nose.

 

She holds on to his thighs and lets her mouth hang open because it’s the only way she can breathe, and the whole thing is so lewd Beth really wishes she could finger herself because she knows that a single finger on her clit will have her coming. Tears start forming in her eyes and it’s so much and so good that she can’t help but whimper helplessly as her her fists clench and Daryl seems to remember himself because he lets go of her nose, but doesn't’ stop fucking her.

 

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_ , fuck,” he curses loudly, he cranes her head back to get a better angle and Beth starts thinking that she might choke on him but there's so much saliva coating him and the inside of her mouth that she thinks it’s highly unlikely. Daryl pulls out and a long strand of spit follows, he groans at the sight.

 

“Holy fuck,” he whispers when he sees the tears sliding down Beth’s face, he looks at her like she’s a sublime creature and he just a devoted worshipper. It makes her feel powerful and beautiful and Beth doesn’t know how that’s possible because just a moment ago he was fucking her face so hard that she started crying and even less so when she thinks of the way she must look. Ponytail in a disarray, saliva all over her chin and lips, and red-rimmed eyes, but Daryl must really like it because he only pushes back some of her wayward hair when she shyly smiles up at him.

 

Beth licks her lips and Daryl sticks his dick inside her mouth, “Look at me,” he says, and Beth lifts her gaze to his, he thrusts all the way inside her mouth and stays there.

 

She’s gagging and her throat is starting to hurt but his eyes are so intense that she _wants_ this, she wants him to do this to her, wants to do it _for_ him. His hips jerk once, twice, and then there’s a rush of warm fluid filling her throat, she coughs and Daryl slides himself out. She swallows every last drop and when she’s done she sticks her tongue out so he can see and Daryl only lets out an incredulous laugh.

 

“All done,” she says sweetly, grinning at his expression.

  
“Christ,” Daryl lets out, shaking his head at her antics.      


End file.
